


#Motinite Trending: What it is and what's happening- A Fox News article

by octopus_defence



Series: I do the news around these parts (MMP Au) [2]
Category: Fox News - Fandom, Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, little bit of homophobia, not explicit tho, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopus_defence/pseuds/octopus_defence
Summary: a joke news article for Syverne's Modern Politics AU. We joked about people shipping Mot and Dianite and this happened. Blame the Nerf House.
Relationships: Lord Dianite/Mot_Screziato (Mianite)
Series: I do the news around these parts (MMP Au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Mianite Modern Politics AU





	#Motinite Trending: What it is and what's happening- A Fox News article

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning on writing a related story for this, so keep an eye out for that!

#Motinite: An Internet trend  
by Gary Mussel, featured writer

Millennials on Twitter have started “shipping” popular Entropy Senator Mot Screziato and Senate Minority Whip Dianite, getting #Motinite trending worldwide. This despicable intrusion into these men’s lives is part of a phenomenon known as “shipping.” Short for relationship, a ship is a couple (real or fictional) that outside observers think works well together. A unique phenomenon of the internet age, online users, frequently teens, will force their beliefs on celebrities.

Mot Screziato, who publicly came out as gay 2 years ago, has represented Kansas in the Senate for 4 years now. He has worked with Senator Dianite on a number of projects, and has made a name for himself as a crusader for LGBT rights. Recently a Twitter account known as “#1 Motinite Stan” who claims to work at the White House as an intern, posted a picture of Senator Screziato resting his head on Senator Dianite’s shoulder, captioned with the hashtag “#Motinite”, a combination of the two men’s names. The account has previously posted conversations “overheard” around the White House and Capitol building, as well as photos taken around both areas.

After this tweet was sent, Screziato, who is active online, retweeted it and tagged Dianite, which ignited a swarm of activity. From there apparent fans went rabid. There are now edits of every time the two men interacted, with clips taken from CSPAN, fanart of the two, and even some apparent fanfiction involving the two getting together. Secretary of the Treasury Thomas Cassel “liked” a few of these posts, which only served to increase the attention they received.

Some of these pictures show the two men kissing, and a few show even more explicit things, which is a gross invasion of privacy. Although both men are notoriously quiet about their private lives, Dianite is married and has a wife, as evidenced by the wedding band he wears on his left hand. Screziato has also confirmed that he is in a long-term relationship through comments given in interviews and in responses to online questions. 

What’s more, although neither man has made a public statement condemning this yet, this is not the first time the fan culture of more mainstream celebrities has invaded recent politics. One such example is the “stan” accounts that popped up around most members of the Cabinet and Congress. Although many members have inspired fans, Secretary of the Treasury Thomas Cassel has been unique in his actions encouraging them, read more here.

In conclusion, this is an example of more mainstream celebrity culture bleeding into politics, and bringing with it some of the worst bits. Implying that these two men are together is downright disgusting and people should be ashamed of themselves. I'm sure the men involved will decry this within a day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to see that. I have been writing this for like a week, I have no excuse I just hate Fox News and this was minority painful to write. Please leave a kudos or comment if you liked it and bother me on tumblr @octopus-defence-squad! Hope you enjoyed this idiocy!


End file.
